1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pipe expanding pliers, especially useful for use in connection with copper pipes which have to be soldered together.
2. Description of Prior Art
Copper pipes which are generally easily handable are useful for plumbing installations, as well as other installations, because of their ease of cutting and bending. The pipes are generally made of finite length and generally have to be connected together by soldering, clamping or otherwise. Generally, a pipe run is formed from the same internal diameter pipe and couplings by soldering, or clamps are used to connect them together by clamping.
To avoid the use of clamps or couplings, one end of one pipe which forms a female end is flared in order to receive the end of another pipe which forms the male end for soldering together.
Flaring of the one end of a pipe has been conventionally accomplished with different types of tools for this purpose.
Reference is made to U.S. Design Pat. No. D 265,377 which shows a prior art tube expander tool.